youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Hawkman
Weisman, Greg (2011-11-10). "Question #13632". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-11-11. | alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2012-12-14). Question #17660. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-12-14. | age (2016) = | species = | designation = Weisman, Greg (2013-03-12). Interview with Greg Weisman. World's Finest. Retrieved 2013-03-12. | gender = Male | hair color = | eye color = | relatives = Hawkwoman (wife) | affiliation = Justice League | powers = Flight | weaknesses = | equipment = Mace | first = 102 | voice = }} Hawkman is a superhero and member of the Justice League. Weisman, Greg (2011-05-04). "Question #13289". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-05. and married to Hawkwoman Physical appearance Hawkman's most distinguishing features are the giant wings on his back and his heavy armor. He wears a black cuirass with a hawk logo in a red circle in the middle. His belt, spaulders, greaves and gauntlets are golden. He also dons a golden helmet with a beak shaped front and outstanding wings on top. His primary weapon is a large spiked mace Weisman, Greg (2012-07-24). "Question #15197". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-24. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2012-12-18). Question #17729. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-12-18. Weisman, Greg (2012-10-29). Question #16434. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-10-30. 2010 Hawkman arrived at the site of the destroyed Cadmus facility with the rest of the League. He helped secure Blockbuster. After mutated plant creatures sprouted up all over the world, Hawkman helped fight the one in Metropolis. He managed to chop off one of the plant's tentacles with his mace. Hawkman helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Hawkman attended a Justice League meeting concerning expansion of the League. Hawkman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Hawkman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. Superboy and Robin attacked Hawkman in one of the hallways of the satellite. Robin attacked from behind, and tagged Hawkman with cure-tech. 2016 After Gamma Squad saved the hostages from the Kroloteans, Hawkman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. After John Stewart deliberated with the Guardians of the Universe, it was decided the six wanted Leaguers would travel to Rimbor to defend themselves. Hawkman accompanied the accused members on the trip to support his spouse. Hawkman watched from the crowd as Superman pleaded his case to the Tribune. Powers and abilities * Flight Equipment * Mace Appearances Background in other media * Hawkman was first imagined in 1940 as egyptologist Carter Hall. In the Silver Age, he was reimagined as a Thanagarian law enforcement officer named Katar Hol; Young Justice's Hawkman is based on the latter version. * Though Hawkman has had six appearances in animation, he was only identified as the Thanagarian Katar Hol thrice: in Hanna-Barbara's Super Friends, in Filmation's Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, and in the last season of The Batman. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League